


All Will Be Well

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cop!Bucky, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Cop Bucky has a hard shift and you try to help him.





	All Will Be Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is checking off three bingo squares for me! 
> 
> Family AU for Marvel Fluff Bingo  
> Cop AU for Star Spangled Bingo   
> Cop/Detective/FBI AU (B2) Bucky Barnes Bingo

You stood in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and listening half-heartedly to the show your daughter was watching. Heavy boots coming down the stairs signaled your husband’s arrival. He walked up behind you and kissed your shoulder, resting a hand on your growing bump.

“Doll, have you seen my badge?”

“Nope, I haven’t. You checked the table in the hall?”

“Yeah, I checked everywhere. I don’t know where it coulda gone to.”

Just then Becca came bouncing into the room, making a beeline for Bucky.

“Daddy, are you staying for breakfast?”

“Course I am babydoll. You haven’t seen my badge have ya?”

“Nope!” she answered quickly, suppressing a smile. “Haven’t seen it anywhere.”

“Oh no? Suppose you won’t mind if I check your castle?” he asked, referring to the play tent set up in your living room.

“No boys allowed Daddy!” she cried, following him into the living room where he was peeling back one of the flaps. You followed behind, scooping Becca up to rest on your hip.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Bucky teased, fishing out his badge from behind some stuffed animals.

“Nothing,” Becca mumbled as she buried her face into your neck.

“Becca,” Bucky said with a firm but caring tone. “You know you’re not supposed to take daddy’s police stuff. I need it to go to work.”

“But… I don’t want you to go to work,” she replied, looking at Bucky with tears in her eyes.

“Oh kiddo,” he said, taking her from you and hugging her tightly. “I know you don’t like it when I go, but I always come back don’t I? How about this, we all have breakfast right now, and then tomorrow, we can build a huge fort that takes over the whole living room and watch whatever movies you want.”

“Even The Little Mermaid?”

“Even The Little Mermaid,” Bucky confirmed with a chuckle.

Becca seemed to accept this and let Bucky carry her to the table for breakfast, where you served pancakes to your family. Several sticky stacks later, Bucky was off for the day, kissing you and Becca goodbye before he placed a gentle kiss on your bump.

Your day with Becca went smoothly, a trip to the park and an ice cream cone seemed to distract her from Bucky’s absence. Later, the two of you were on the couch watching Beauty and the Beast when she spoke up.

“Mama?”

“Yes, baby?”

“When’s the baby coming?”

“He should be here in a few months, why?” you asked.

“Are you and daddy still gonna love me when you have a new baby?”

Your eyes widened, and you immediately scooped your daughter into your lap, looking her straight in the eye.

“Becca, I need you to listen very carefully because this is very important. Me and your daddy are always gonna love you so much, more than you’ll ever know. You’re our special little princess, and nothing will ever change that okay?”

She nodded slowly, taking in your words.

“Okay, that sounds okay.”

“I promise you, sweetheart. It’s all gonna be okay.”

She nodded again, snuggling further into you.

“Mama, can the baby hear me?”

“I think he can Becca.”

“Can I talk to him?” she murmured quietly.

“Course you can. Do you remember his name?”

“Ummm… Grant! Like Uncle Steve!”

“That’s exactly right,” you said with a smile.

“Hi Grant,” she started, pushing her face close to your stomach while you discreetly took out your phone to record what she was saying. “I hope you can hear me cause I gotta tell you something important. Mama and daddy are the best mama and daddy ever. Mama bakes the best cookies in the whole world. And daddy makes really good ‘paghetti. They read really fun stories and sing songs when you’re sad. They’re the best in the whole wide universe. We all really wanna meet you. You should come out soon.”

She placed a gentle kiss on your stomach and smiled up at you.

“I think I’m gonna like this baby, he’s a good listener.”

Later that night, after both you and your daughter were tucked into bed, your phone buzzed on your bedside table waking you up.

**Steve** : Sorry did I wake you?

**Y/N** : No worries. Is everything okay?

**Steve** : Honestly I don’t know. It was a bad night. Buck is pretty upset. Take care of him?

**Y/N** : Always do Cap. Make sure Pegs takes care of you tonight too.

**Steve** : She always does :)

You set your phone back down on the table, falling asleep once again.

Only twenty minutes later you were woken up again, hearing the front door open and close, quickly followed by heavy footfalls on the stairs. Your bedroom door was pushed open, and you heard quiet sniffles. Letting Bucky take the lead on what he wanted to do, you waited until he was in bed next to you to turn and face him.

“What’s going on Buck? Steve texted me, he’s worried about you.”

“It was bad. Bad night Y/N.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“There was a woman. God, she could’ve been your twin Y/N. Someone attacked her on the street. She’s gonna be okay physically but the rest of my shift, I couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that one day, it could happen to you. Then a few calls later, we get called to a house. Domestic disturbance. We get it all sorted out and then I hear crying coming from the closet. I open the door, and there’s a little boy that’s about Becca’s age sitting in there. He’s never gonna recover from that Y/N. Stuff like that… stays with you.”

“Bucky…” you murmured at a loss for words.

“I know. I know you’re safe and Becca is safe, and so is Grant,” he said rubbing a hand over your stomach. “I don’t know how to shake this feeling though.”

“I have something that might make you feel a bit better,” you said reaching for your phone. “Becca wanted to talk to the baby today. Thought you might wanna hear it.”

You hit play and handed it to Bucky who was instantly hanging on her every word. As the recording finished, Bucky wiped a few tears that had fallen off his face.

“We did pretty good with that one huh?”

“Yeah, I think we did. You know what else I think?”

“Something brilliant I’m sure,” he teased.  

“Exactly, you should go get Becca and bring her in here to sleep with us tonight. I think it would do you some good knowing we’re all in the same room and safe tonight.”

“You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect,” he said, getting out of bed.

He quickly came back, carrying Becca who was fast asleep clutching her stuffed dinosaur. Bucky settled her in between the two of you, making sure to tuck her in properly. He looked to ask you a question but chuckled to himself when he realized you were already fast asleep. Bucky stayed awake for a little longer, admiring Becca and you, gently running his fingers across your belly where your son kicked him back lightly. For the first time since he left in the morning, Bucky thought everything might be okay.


End file.
